The Kingdom in the Skies
by NekoCapsule
Summary: Dawn, Princess of a kingdom floating above the universe, was sent down to earth for reasons she knows nothing of. How will she get back in time for the war to end? Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Ferriswheelshipping, OC x Barry T for minor language, Reviews needed for constructive critisism.
1. With the Sunsetting horizon Part 1

**HI E'REBODDEH! SO, i usually play final fantasy, and i was like: let me make some kind of fantasy story! so i got to thinkin: i should make a fantasy story for somethin! sadly enough, this is NOT related to final fantasy at all. we have a different story for that and its related to final fantasy XIII. i find stories using blind refrences in multiple places to be annoying, but i like this one, cuz its based off the famous Lightning Saga. well- not very famous. in fact people hate this saga. WELL WHO CARES?! XIII-3 IS COMING OUT, SO DEAL WITH IT STUPID HATERS! anyway, im rabling, so enjoy the story my friends! **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own pokemon. if i did, i'd have all my shippings in do i own Pewdiepie or Cryaotic.**

* * *

Long ago, There stood two castles frozen in mid air. One was named Utalora, The castle of Angels and all elements. The other castle was named Gaochalera, The kingdom of dark forces, working together to eliminate Utalora.

One day, all hell broke loose. An Utalorian and Gaochaleric got into a horrible fight, and it escalated into a war between kingdoms.

The princess was in danger! With only water at her side, she was forced to defend herself.

"CRY!" She yelled, and the white creature jumped out, and spilled scorching water from its mouth on the enemy. Cry was a creture with no arms and two stubby legs and an emotionless face, adorned with a small strand of hair **(YES, I USED CRYAOTIC'S CREATURE FOR THIS, ITS JUST SO CUTE!) **

"Thanks, Cry!" And cry stood atop her shoulder waiting for the next move.

"DAWN MIZU HIKARI!" Her mother called, and a split second passed. dawn was caught by the enemy

"MMPH!" dawn cried, trying to undo his grasp around her mouth. as he dragged her away, Leaf Chikyu Midori was also being held captive.

_I call upon the water kingdom, full of the purest water and the purest beings._

_I pray for your guidance._

_Please release Leaf, Misty, and I _

_and Bring us to the safest place possible._

Dawn faded out of The man's grasp.

* * *

"Paul!" A familiar voice called. Paul turned around, and was greeted by a familiar Grass-head.

"Drew." He nodded in response.

"Ash, Gary, N, Barry and I are goin to the beach. you comin along?" He pointed a thumb behind him.

"I suppose i could." Paul replied. "I have nothing better to do."

"Stop sayin harsh things like that, you know you wanna hang with us."

"I don't think I'd ever want to."

* * *

Upon reaching the sun setting shores of Lacunosa, Paul spotted something unfamiliar. he darted towards it, in an attempt to get a better look.

"Hey!" He yelled. There was a Blue haired naked girl unconscious on the beach. She woke up with a jolt, and looked at him with Fear written in her eyes. Paul took off his jacket, and tossed it to her. "Put it on." He blushed. Paul would think she was beautiful, if he wasn't committed to hiding his feelings.

"Th-thank you." she slipped the jacket on.

"Paul! there's more of them over here!" Drew called.

"L-LEAF!" Dawn called, getting up and trying to fly over to her fallen friend. She fell on her stomach.

"H-hey! what are you trying to do?" Paul asked her.

"M-my wings? where are they?!" She asked herself in panic.

"Wings?" he asked her. He tried to grab her arm, but she hissed and pulled away. She spotted something in the distance.

"CRY!" she yelled, crawling to pick up the small pure white creature. She picked it up in her arms, and Cry whimpered.

* * *

"Hello?" Gary asked, and Leaf woke up, and backed up, only to hit another man's legs.

"We're not going to hurt you." The long green haired man said with a warm smile. Leaf relaxed a bit. "How about we calm down, and you could tell us your name?" N asked. Leaf nodded as Gary wrapped his jacket around her.

"What's your name?" Gary asked.

"L-Leaf Chikyu Midori."She told them.

"A Japanese name? that's a bit weird for people over here." N thought aloud.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright over there?" Ashe called out, as Barry followed suit. Misty woke with a hiss, and she sat up straight. Ash blushed while covering his eyes, and Handed her his jacket.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely, clinging the jacket. Barry looked at her in confusion.

"We're definitely NOT going to comment on your appearance." he said. Misty crossed her arms over her chest, and sucked her pride in.

"I'm Misty Mizu Kasumi." She responded. "Which kingdom are you from?" she asked.

"Kingdom? you must have messed up memory. we're from Earth." He said.

"WHAT? OH MY CRY I SHOULDN'T BE HERE." She said, and ran when she spotted dawn walking over with the rest.

* * *

"master Drew and friends... you've returned... with girls..." The butler Conway's Smile faded.

"Prepare a room for all of these girls to stay in. three beds, hurry it up." He snapped.

"Y-Yes sir... Lucas! get a three bed room!" he called.

"Up the main corridor, second to your right, sir." Lucas came running in and bowed.

The boys took them to the room, and Paul shoved dawn onto the bed, and shut the door.

"Who the hell are you, and why were you all passed out on the beach?!" Paul asked with rage filled in his voice. leaf stepped in front of dawn.

"How dare you talk to Princess dawn in that Tone?!" She asked, spreading her arms as a wall between the two.

"Princess dawn? from what castle?" He asked. Leaf thought about it. Misty told her they were somehow transported to Earth, instead of somewhere in the yuloupei Forest.

"f-from... Mahogany." she said.

"You mean prince Yellow has a sister now? nice try, i wont buy any of that crap. Tell the truth." He looked her dead in the eye.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!' Misty yelled, and ran towards him. One punch made Paul fly towards the wall.

"It is my job to protect the Princess at all costs! so shut your mouth, before i rip it off myself." She spat. N stood in a dark corner, smiling. he was honestly amused with what was going on.

Paul groaned, and stood up. Misty ran for another punch.

"Misty!" dawn called. Misty stopped.

"Please calm yourself." Dawn told her.

"But Princess-"

"have a seat." dawn patted a spot next to her to sit, and she did as told. Leaf also did.

The boys looked at dawn.

"I suppose i could shed a little light on the situation." She sighed.

* * *

**woot! first chapter done! please, review, cause i put my all into this! btw, if you're wondering why May, Touko, and Fiya arent in yet, it's because they're coming next chapter.**

**R&R!**

**~Ume**


	2. With the Sunsetting horizon Part 2

**WOW! holy crap im so happy i could cry. so many friggin emails in my email box i love you guys more than anything! so I'll share something with you guys- my inspiration for this "magnificent" story came from a japanese song named Paradichlorobenzene. Dont ask me why, i just adore that song to its fullest. anyway, I'll stop acting like a fool, so you guys could read! You know the disclaimer**

**I NOTICED I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE! Misty's name isn't Misty Mizu kasumi, but Misty Kasai**** Kasumi!**

**Enjoy the next installment of A kingdom in the Sky!**

* * *

_She sat upon her throne, Her purple fingernails tapping against her armrest. _

_"Girls. I have found a perfect mission for you guys." She smirked, giggling a little when the other hand went up for a drink of wine._

_"Yes Ma'am?" The first one spoke. _

_"Recently, I've seen that three girls passed through the Forest, and landed on earth. Six men picked them up. Maybe if I send you down there the same way, you could sooner or later destroy them... or bring them to me." She told them._

_"I accept." the next one said, bowing on one knee._

_"The three are Dawn Mizu Hikari, the princess of Utalora itself. The second is Leaf Chikyu Midori. second in command for Dawn. the last is Misty Kasai Kasumi first in command for Dawn. Earn the trust of them. you have until this hourglass lets out." She levitated an hourglass to the three which the last one caught. "Any other questions?"_

_"No Ma'am." She said in unison. The faced the end of Gaochalera._

_"I'm sending you down like they were sent." She said, and She snapped._

* * *

Dawn definitely was NOT going to tell their secret. She had to time it right, or she would lose her powers and her place as Princess. So she made up an un-lady like Lie.

"We're not from here. Our ship got wrecked, and before that, men jumped on our ship driven by desire, and intended to strip us of our innocence." She fake cried, _'that should get us from landing on the beach and being naked' _She thought.

The guys bought it. "I'm sorry about that. And the thing about your being a princess?" Paul asked.

"My mother discovered land, and Citizens from there claimed me as Princess."Dawn wiped her tears away.

"and about your so called Wings?" Paul crossed his arms.

"The men made us smoke herbs so we could hallucinate, and won't be a problem." dawn said.

"What about that white doll?" he asked, pointing at Cry, who sat comfortably still in her lap.

"I t was given to me by my mother before she passed away a few months ago." dawn replied.

"Could me please STOP with the 20 questions game?" Misty asked as kind as she could.

Drew coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you outside. You'll have to stay the night. Paul, guys? you want to also?" drew asked.

"We live here, stupid."Gary gave an Unamused look. Drew jumped over to give him a nookie.

"Can't I ever be cool sometimes?" Drew chuckled and the rest smiled at them- except for Paul, who smirked.

Dawn giggled along.

* * *

The next day was pretty normal, if that's what you saw it. The guys went out for school again, and bought ice-cream for the girls on their way back.

"Hopefully, this time we wont find any Naked girls." Ash said, continuing to lick his Caramel Vanilla cone. Ashe said that pretty quickly, because there were THREE MORE TODAY. Paul facepalmed, while N, Drew, and Barry ran towards the girls.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, as he picked her head up. She opened her eyes slowly, and stared at him with fascinated eyes. her hand was brought up to his cheek, and she cupped it gently.

"Speak. What is your name?" She asked. Drew blushed upon her beauty and angelic voice.

"I..Uh.. It's Drew." She looked into her blue eyes. _'so mysterious...' _he thought.

"My name is May Kurai Haruka. Please...help me." She said.

"I will." He told her, and wrapped his jacket around her.

* * *

N rushed over to the thick haired girl. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. Touko's eyes flew open, and she didn't even bother to cover herself.

"I suppose she sent you too?" N asked her.

"Bingo." she smirked devilishly. "Eliminate or turn them. Those girls are going to foil our plan if they attack before this hourglass passes."

"Okay." He nodded, wrapped his coat around her, and picked her up bridal style.

* * *

Barry ran towards the last girl, her hair was shoulder length, and maroon colored. Barry shook her gently, and She opened her forest green eyes to meet his Orange ones.

"I'm... just fine..." she insisted, and Stood up. Barry put his jacket over her shoulders, and she zipped it in the front after fitting her arms in it.

"This way, please follow me." He told her. She looked around and smiled.

"I have nowhere else to go, don't I?" she said. Barry blushed.

* * *

"Conway, more beds. These girls were passed out on the beach." Drew said.

"Y-es sir... Lucas! three more beds!" He called, and Lucas rushed around with brooms and dusting pans to fufill his request.

* * *

"More girls?" Leaf asked from the shower, rinsing her hair out.

"I guess so. They don't seem to be from Utalora." Misty said from the bathtub, smoothing her hands over her legs.

"But they do seem magical. There are many other kingdoms besides Utalora and Gaochalera. There's Union, the Nursery kingdom, and Havlic, the Warrior kingdom. Misty, You're a mix, right" Dawn asked, Brushing through her hair with her fingers.

"Of course. I AM stronger than leaf, Right?" Misty puffed her chest out proudly. Leaf and dawn giggled.

"Of course, Misty." Leaf said. dawn ran a hand over the slit where her wings used to stand. She let out a sigh.

"All I want are my wings back. we already still have our powers." Dawn said, and lifted a finger up, making Misty's bathtub water levitate in a ball. Misty snapped, and the water disinigrated, and leaf glared at the flames, making leaves engulf it and burn it out.

"My wings would be nice to have back." Leaf frowned.

"But we still have to figure out why were sent here." Misty said, stepping out the bathtub.

* * *

Leaf and the girls sat on their beds, and looked over at the other girls. They smiled back at them.

"We're like you girls." May said, reaching her hand out at Dawn. "We're from Union. Nice to meet you! She Lied.

"Oh hi, We're from Utalora." Dawn smiled back.

"Oh, I know, You're princess Dawn!" She said. "I hope we could become good friends." She said.

"Hey girls, I brought some food- OH GOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Paul and the guys covered their eyes. Leaf stood up.

"Well, have I ever told you, when you take a bath, you need a new change of Clothes?" She asked rudely. Drew threw clothes at all of them.

Once they were fully clothed, Paul gave each of them a bowl of soup. "You need to eat. you didn't have anything last night or today." Gary said.

The girls stared at the bowl for a second.

"What's wrong?" N asked.

"oh! um... nothing!" Fiya said, and the boys gave them a concerned look before heading out the door.

"Tomorrow, you'll be attending out school." Paul said, before walking out after the guys. The door shut.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" The girl screamed, and the room went wild in excitement.

"Oh my god I've never been to a school before!" Touko Smiled.

"What should we be like? punk? tomboy? Tsundere?" Leaf asked.

"Why do you need to think?" Fiya cupped her cheeks.

"SHUTUP" Misty Yelled, silencing the room. "ahem! I will pick which one suits you the most." Misty scanned the room and girls.

"dawn will be the regular girl, social and beautiful, of course." Dawn tilted her head.

"Leaf will also be a type of regular, outspoken and like to try new things." Leaf blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll of course be the fiery tomboy as I always am." she placed a hand on her chest.

"May will be the quick one, and of course she's a glutton, look at her soup bowl. she's even eating the rest of Touko's soup!" May looked at Misty interested.

"Touko will be the adventurous type, and the one who makes most logic. she looks smart." Misty said.

"And Fiya will be the shy Busty type. just look at her! she looks like she BELONGS in Anime!" Fiya looked embarrassed and flushed.

"I think it's decided." Dawn looked around as everyone nodded, and Fiya looked for people who would disagree on her personality.

"Off to... Cool, then?" Leaf said.

"School." Touko corrected Leaf.

"Yeah, That."

* * *

**W00T! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I'll be starting to update whenever i have the time. Usually, i'd update weekly, but i'll do that on the final Epic chapters.**

**oh noes! May Touko N and Fiya (my OC) are on the dark side!**

**I am also starting a segment at the end of each chapter where I answer you guys' questions!**

**Feel free to ask questions!**

**~Ume**


	3. Yet another Arrival!

**Hi guysssssss, i have nothing to say in right now, except why i havent updated this week. im always busy watching pewdieie, but my mom got a new job, and she was home all week, so spent the time with her, and annoyed her the whole time. hey, but im back, and you get your next update. You know the disclaimer.**

**321 GO!**

* * *

_"Dawn, wherever you are, you have to get back before the next Lunar Cycle... We need you there. Please get home safely, My daughter..._

* * *

Touko usually wasn't the one to wake up early, but It was Earth's atmosphere that got her like that. As long as she was here, she wouldn't get hardly any rest. Stretching, she practically jumped out of bed, and quietly opened the door. She figured she'd check on N. she silenced her breathing for a moment to track N and find which room he was in.

"Left wing, 4th door to my right..." she told herself, and tiptoed across the hall, and opened his door. N looked up from his book, and swiftly stuck his bookmark in whilst closing it.

"welcome, my beautiful princess."He grinned. Touko walked silently toward N, moving her hips in a sedutive fassion.

**(okay, if you dont like sexy scenes *no lemons* then skip until you see bold letters again.)**

N took hold of her waist as she came to stand infront of her. Touko smirked as he placed a gentle kiss over the fabric where her bellybutton would be.

"You missed me, didn't you?"He asked her. She let out a quick "yeah"and watched as he started to remove strings around her back.

"TOUKO! N! IT'S TIME-"Dawn stopped halfway through her sentence.

**(there, thats done for you 3)**

Touko and N looked over in shock for a second, before turning beet red in embarassment. Touko pushed from N, and ran out the door, while N turned away.

"I''m so sorry!"Dawn bowed in respect, and ran away.

N coughed.

* * *

Dawn was always the busty type, and the uniform even made her breasts look larger. There was no undershirt, all she could wear was a light pink satin t-shirt, so her cleavage would show. She didn't like showing off, even if her water angel outfit was too much. the Uniform was navy blue with white fabric on the sleeves. The sleeve's shoulder was puffy and the end of the sleeves had blue outlining. the top stops atleast in the middle of the skirt, which is Navy blue with white outlining. the shirt stopped shorter than the middle of her thighs. her socks which where white with satin bows on the outides of her thigh. her shoes were black flats.

Looking at her reflexion, she blushed.

"Dawn!"Leaf called. Dawn looked back. "Everyone''s leaving right now. You comin'?"She asked. Dawn nodded.

Leaf had the normal sized breasts for an angel her age. Being 1600 years old in Angel years. Dawn was 1600 and a half wing in Angel years and Misty was 1700. Leafs cleavage wasnt really there, as she used bras to create it. Misty was Petite. there was no way of getting cleavage right now. so she made it look good with V neck shirts.

"I'm coming!"Dawn ran after Leaf out the door.

* * *

Dawn leaned over when she caught up to them at the school. everyone decided to run, and Dawn's "pillows"didn't make it any better for her side. Catcalls were heard across the school grounds. Misty continued to hiss at the boys, while Paul stood infront of her so no one could glimpse her cleavage.

"Gary, c'mon, our teacher is horrible. lets go!"Barry tugged at Gary, and Fiya and May followed suite. Ash, Paul,Dawn, and Misty walked to their class after dawn caught her beath. N, touko,Drew, and Leaf walked to their home room shortly after.

* * *

"Class! we have two new students in class today! please welcome Fiya Igarashi and May Haruka!" The strawberry blonde smiled widely as they walked up.

"H-hello... I'm Fiya..."Fiya hid behind May. May looked up. "I'm may, nice to meet you."May smiled.

"And your ages? any other information?"The teacher asked. They thought for a moment.

"I'm 15, and Fiya's 15 also." May told them. "My favorite color is... Red."She told them.

"I like orange..."

"Hey, those chick are totally hot." Barry heard from the side of his ear. I glared at them, and they shutup.

* * *

"Uh... and how old are you again?"the teahcer asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Like I said. I'm 1600 and a half wing-"Dawn huffed. and Misty covered her mouth.

"She means 16 and a half."She told them. "I'm 17." she told them.

"And what's you guy's cup size?"a male student asked. Paul reached over to smack him upside the head.

"shut your damn mouth." Paul told him.

"Settle down everyone."The teacher snapped.

* * *

"I'm Leaf. nice to meet you." she gave everyone a small smile. "I enjoy reading greek mythologies and my favorite color is Green."

"I'm Touko. I like Dark purple."Touko said. "But i also enjoy the color Pale green." She quickly glanced at N, who gave a small smirk. 'to grip on all night.'he sent her a mind message.

'oh shutup. no one wants to hear your sexual talk during class.'May sent to them, and they all blushed.

* * *

"Dawn, really what's your bust size?" The boys gathered around Dawn at the end of class, And surrounded her with questions.

"I, um..."she blushed, and then they soon got into a talk about their hometowns. which Dawn had to make a lie up- again.

* * *

At lunch, Dawn and everyone gathered together, and then heard gasps around the cafeteria.

"how did that girl get up there?"

"i dont know, but she's pretty hot."

"i'm gonna get a picturee of that."

The group looked up and saw a girl with pink hair and a hoodie-dress with cat ears sitting up on the window about 30 feet high.

"N-neroNyan?"the girl asked, and then ran out the door and into the grass where they could see her. she looked back.

"Princess dawnya!"she backflipped off the window and landed on all fours infront of Dawn, and jumped up to hug her.

"I missed you so much, Nya! you wouldn't believe it Nya!"she cuddled into Dawn's cheek.

"How did you get here?"dawn asked her, holdind her shoulders at arm distance.

"well it all started when..."

* * *

**A/N: Look, im so orry for over a week, I had a lot to do, but, It's fun for me. I'm in an RP (final fantasy xiii-2) and im fangirl crushing over my OC and another OC. first person to which pairing gets a virtual cookie AND an author favorite!**

**Link: topic/116966/69833588/3/ the clues start on this page, where my charatcer enters! (her name is Michiyo by the way,)**

**I still havent got any Q's lately, wondering where you guys went?**

**anyway, stay awesome yalls,**

**~Ume**


	4. Plan A is set into action!

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what?! i just started middle school! and it's fucking awesome, excuse my language. So i have nothing else to say, so I'll start now, and hopefully i'll be done by sunday the 9th.**

**You know the disclaimer**

* * *

_ "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" a brunette asked. "I'm not sure if i want to just do that to them... what if they find out?"_

_"What the hell is your problem?! No one can sense our energy plug anyway! stop acting like such a damn ditz!"The cotton candy bluenette smacked her upside the head._

_"O-okay!" The brunette held the back of her head._

* * *

"So basically, NeroNyan, you're saying that you came to the human world on that thing?" Misty pointed towards a flat surface with two angel wings.

"Yeah,Nya!"NeroNyan licked the back of her hand and rubbed her head.

"How did people not see you?"Leaf asked.

"Dawn's mama gave me this! unfortunately, I ran out of my energy plug, and it went dead, i'm so exhausted,Nya!"NeroNyan curled into a ball and yawned. Misty picked her up by her bell collar.

"so where do you plan to stay?" Dawn asked. she stared at her seriously- she didn't need the Nya's right now.

"W-well... I'm a cat, so wilderness is always best." She replied trying to hold back the 'Nya' that invaded her speech.

Dawn looked around at the other girls before nodding. "Okay...then..."she told her. "now go for now, i have school."Dawn told her and NeroNyan just jumped off.

* * *

"Can i look at the hourglass?"Touko asked May. May nodded and passed it to her. "this much already?" she asked. "she's really persistent on this one, huh?" May nodded again.

"let's start a mission." May told her and Fiya nodded. "i heard there's a Beach field trip coming up. Call the goons." Touko started dialing.

"tell them to attack the princess- no mercy and make sure they dont kill her."

* * *

Dawn returned to her seat, Paul staring at her.

"who was she?"he asked. Dawn looked at him, her eyes scanning his features.

"an old cosplayer friend." she told him, and opened a bottle of water. she sipped at it, and for a second, Paul could swear that her eyes flashed grey, baby blue, and back to midnight blue.

'okay, something's up. she's not normal. and I have to figure out just what she is.'Paul thought, watching her down the water.

* * *

**A/N: yes i know this chapter was extremely short- i just needed to update- my brother just graduated from the chicago Navy and i had to attend. other than that- i have no excuses.**

**I'll try to update as soon as i can :)**

**Ciao!~**


End file.
